El último ángel
by Le Cuack
Summary: Shinji ha desaparecido en el mar de Dirac y ha aparecido en el mundo de Haruhi, tal vez en este mundo pueda encontrar la respuesta sobre los ángeles que atacan la tierra ¡Maratón Le Cuack!
1. Chapter 1

De más esta decir que Suzumiya haruhi series y Evangelion no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento, sin fines lucrativos.

**Prólogo: Crees en…**

-_Cuando pequeño me decían muchas cosas sobre Dios y su benevolencia para con los humanos, él era cuidadoso y bondadoso, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era que el era un ser de poder absoluto, que podía hacer y deshacer con solo pensarlo…_

-En este minuto se debe estar agotando la energía de emergencia en la cabina, la depuración de LCL se detendrá en unos minutos.

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que actuar rápido para sacar a Shinji de ahí, ¿Cómo va el plan Doctora?

-Las Minas S2 están listas para lanzarse cuando Usted lo ordene Mayor.

-Bien, a mi señal, lancen las minas, "espero que esto funcione Shinji, no desaparezcas por favor"

_-Para ser honestos jamás creí esa historia, que un ser que no vemos y que no entendemos, podría decidir que hacer con nosotros de un día para otro, que no éramos más que hormigas frente a su visión, que éramos nada frente a él… pero un día lo comprendí, cuando vi por primera vez a un ángel pude sentir como Dios mostraba su poder contra la humanidad, y especialmente contra gente que no creímos en él, gente como yo, aunque solo quería vivir normalmente; quería un padre que me cuidase y me hablara como un amigo, una novia no hubiera estado mal, pero ahora se que todo fue en vano, igualmente caí contra a él… espero que no creer en él, no sea mi pecado ni mi condena…_

_-¡__**Claro que no idiota!**_

_-¿Qué?_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Mayor según las Magi a Shinji ya no le queda energía, debería estar…

-No lo digas Maya, esas malditas minas funcionarán y lo sacarán de ahí vivo.

-Si mayor.

-Si es que no lo matan en el proceso.

-¡Cierra la boca Ritsuko!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-¿Quién eres?_

_**-¿Realmente eso importa ahora?**_

-_Pues me gustaría saber con quien charlo._

-_**Tal ves estés charlando con Dios ¿no crees?**_

-_Eso no puede ser, tienes voz de chica, así que no te creo._

-_**Machista, ¿Por qué todos creen que Dios es hombre, acaso una mujer no podría hacer una creación como esta?**_

_-No, no es eso, lo siento._

-_**No te disculpes a mi también me cuesta creerlo a veces, pero esa es la verdad.**_

-_Pero si tú eres Dios, ¿por qué haces sufrir tanto a la humanidad?_

_**-No es que yo lo haga, en realidad ustedes sufren por su propia culpa.**_

_-¿Y por que mandas ángeles a matarnos? ¿No basta con todo lo que ya hay que sufrir en este mundo?_

-_**En realidad no lo hago por maldad, solo quiero una tierra mejor.**_

_-¿Destruyéndonos?_

_**-No, solo quiero reempezar las cosas, para que el mundo sea más divertido.**_

_**-**__¿Reempezar?_

_**-Si, con tantos de ustedes por ahí es difícil hacer realidad mis ideas… si solo hicieran lo que les dije no sería tan malo.**_

_-¿Los Diez mandamientos?_

-_**Mmmm algo así.**_

-_Pues pensándolo bien la tierra estaría mejor si todo cumplieran tus mandamientos_.

-_**Puede ser, si es que todos creyeran en mí, pero algunos se empeñan en decir que no existo.**_

-_Perdón yo no quería ofenderte ni nada, solo tenía una opinión personal._

-_**No te preocupes, no castigaría a nadie solo por sus creencias, no soy alguien tan malvada como algunos me pintan, además la mayoría del tiempo ni yo misma creo en Dios.**_

-_No entiendo, se supone que tú eres Dios, ¿Por qué no crees en ti misma?_

-_**Es difícil de entender, y explicar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo soy solo uno más de ustedes.**_

-¿_Un humano? Eso si que no te lo creo, un Dios entre nosotros sería una mejor persona y no un ser que quiere destruirnos todo el tiempo._

-_**¿Es esa tu opinión? ¿Cómo Dios o como el humano que eres?**_

-_Claro que como humano_.

_**-Y ni por un segundo te has puesto en mi lugar, dime ¿Qué harías si tuvieras el poder que yo tengo?**_

-_Yo… yo no sé…_

_**-No te hagas el tonto, ambos sabemos que es lo que harías con los hombres y mujeres del planeta.**_

-_Es que yo, no quiero sufrir más…_

_**-¿Y es por eso que quieres sumirte en la soledad? ¿Por eso mandarías al carajo a todas las personas del planeta? ¿Para no sufrir?**_

_-Si, algo así._

_**-Entonces, ¿Por qué piloteas el Evangelion?**_

_-Por que no quiero ver sufrir a las personas que quiero._

_**-¿Realmente sabes lo que es querer a alguien?**_

_-No estoy seguro… pero si estimas a una persona y quieres que jamás sufra por algo o por alguien, pues yo diría que eso es amar._

_**-¿Y lo has sentido alguna vez, esa sensación?**_

_-Si, con Misato-san, con Asuka y con Rei, no me gustaría verlas sufrir._

_**-Yo también he sentido eso una vez, pero no sabía que era, hasta que he charlado contigo. No puedo creer que eso sea amor.**_

_-No digo que sea amor, solo que lo quieres a tu modo, tal ves como un amigo, por ejemplo yo no estoy enamorado de Misato-san, de Rei o de Asuka, pero igualmente me gusta verlas sonreir y ser felices._

_**-Creo que, aunque no lo sepas, tienes una mejor concepción de lo que es el amor, o al menos una mejor que la mía. Sabes me gustaría conocerte en persona.**_

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero estoy atrapado aquí dentro y no se como salir._

_-__**No te preocupes, eso va por mi parte.**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Muy bien, las minas se lanzarán en diez segundos y contando…

-"Por favor Shinji, regresa."

-Espero que la unidad uno soporte la descarga de energía de las minas S2.

¿Alguna vez te intereso la vida de Shinji?

-Solo velo por la seguridad de la humanidad Misato.

-Perra.

-Dime como quieras eso no te devolverá a Shinji.

-Si, el volverá, mi Shinji volverá tarde o… temprano, v-ivo!-

Comenzando a sollozar Misato golpeaba suavemente el hombro de la Doctora Ritsuko quien, aunque fuera no lo representase, estaba igualmente preocupada por la vida del piloto, no porque fueran amigos ni nada parecido, solo porque este era casi una parte vital de Misato, y ella no quería ver sufrir a su amiga de la universidad. En eso estaban las dos mujeres, cuando la esfera que flotaba en el aire, la cual representaba al ángel que se había tragado literalmente a el Eva1, comenzaba a resquebrajarse lentamente, chorreando litros y litros de sangre por los alrededores, hasta que finalmente exploto dejando ver a la Unidad uno parada cubierta de sangre, rugiendo como una bestia.

-Esto es imposible, se supone que el Eva estaba sin energía.- Murmuró Ritsuko para si misma, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Misato la escuchara.

-Te lo dije, algunas veces los milagros ocurren, pero ahora lo que importa es que Shinji regresó. ¡Que el equipo de rescate vaya por él piloto, rápido!

-Bueno Misato, al parecer tu intuición femenina otra vez acertó.

-No fue intuición, fue fe, ahora solo espero que este bien.

En ese momento el Leviatán creado por los hombres se desplomó en el piso, quedando completamente exhausto igual como los científicos de Nerv esperaban, lo que facilitó el actuar del equipo de rescate. Pero había algo que no andaba bien…

-Mayor, Mayor, algo anda mal, el Entry Plug ha desaparecido.- Gritó agotado uno de los rescatistas.

-¿Que cosa? Pero se supone… o no ¡Shinji! Y Shinji, ¿lo han visto por los alrededores?

-El perímetro está asegurado, no hay ningún rastro del piloto.

-Eso no puede ser, el Eva no debería moverse sin la conexión con piloto…-Dijo Maya entre preocupada y asustada.

-Se supone que no debería ni siquiera mover un dedo sin energía y mira lo que pasó.- Respondió Ritsuko.

-A mi no me interesa lo que le pase o le deje de pasar a esa bestia. ¡Quiero saber donde diablos está Shinji!

-Pues no tenemos reportes de la aparición del piloto Ikari o de su Entry Plug.

-¿Eso quiere decir que quedaron atrapados dentro del ángel?

-Es una de las posibilidades, puede que este ángel no hubiese venido por Adam sino por los pilotos Eva quienes son fundamentales para el funcionamiento de lo Evangelions, quizá por eso dejó suelto al Eva uno y no a su piloto. Tal vez el ángel ya asimiló a Shinji y fue destruido por la unidad uno.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que hemos…- Dijo Maya bajando la voz.- perdido a Shinji

-No lo acepto! No! Shinji tiene que estar en algún lado, vivo, esperando por nosotros, lo presiento.

_**Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de ahí…**_

Shinji despertaba de su sueño en medio de una colina calurosa que extrañamente le pareció familiar. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, notando que ya no estaba en el interior de su capsula, sino que esta yacía a una lado de él completamente cerrada, lo que lo extrañó. Luego empezó a observar por los alrededores en busca de alguien que le diera alguna explicación de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero al poco tiempo de vagar por el lugar, se dio cuenta que no había nadie con quien contactar. Comenzó a mirar otra vez donde se encontraba y vio un edificio, unas canchas, y una piscina, por lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una escuela, lo que le pareció más raro aun, ya que siempre había gente en las escuelas que el conocía, y estas solo dejaban el establecimiento entrada la noche… en ese momento Shinji se dio cuenta de algo que había sido invisible a sus ojos, ¿en que hora del día se encontraba? Era una simple pregunta pero no pudo responderla ya que, aunque estaba oscuro, no parecía de noche ni menos de día, era como si todo el paisaje se hubiese teñido de gris, hasta el cielo tenía ese tono lúgubre, que ha Shinji no le agradaba en lo absoluto; de pronto una luz de esperanza ilumino su sendero, al ver que se colaba un tenue brillo por una ventana; al acercarse tambien notó una bola roja cerca de la ventana que poco después desapareció. Más sorprendido que nunca, Shinji decidió entrar al edificio a averiguar que es lo que pasaba, pero de pronto se congeló en su lugar al notar que todo se iluminaba con una luz brillante; él dirigió su vista a la fuente de la luz y encontró un gigante que salía de la nada, luego otro y después otro más, para luego comenzar a destruir el edificio y todo lo se les ponía por delante.

"¿Qué es este lugar, Y que diablos está pasando?"-Se preguntaba mientras corría de un lado a otro; quiso salir de allí pero una extraña barrera le impedía su escape fuera del colegio, entonces no le quedó otra opción que refugiarse en algún lugar que no hubiese sido destruido, hasta que divisó a una pareja corriendo tomados de las manos.

Corrió frenéticamente para alcanzarlos, hasta que se dio cuenta que los gigantes luminosos, al parecer los se guían a ellos, por lo que detuvo su marcha y prefirió esconderse cerca de un árbol y ver que es lo que pasaba y, aunque estaba lejos, pudo divisar como ambos jóvenes se besaban en un último acto de amor antes de morir, o por lo menos eso pensaba Shinji. Luego de eso todo fue borroso en la memoria del piloto Evangelion, vio que los gigantes se desvanecían y que de pronto y sin aviso todo se había terminado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Se preguntaba incrédulo Shinji

Creyendo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos más normal que antes ya que aun tenía preguntas sobre por qué estaba allí, Shinji salió de su escondite y empezó a revisar el lugar donde se encontraba por segunda vez, viendo que todo estaba diferente pero a la vez igual, el edificio que se suponía que había sido reducido a escombros aun seguía de pie y el color gris que abundaba había desaparecido en su totalidad. Luego de haber inspeccionado el lugar dirigió a la salida, sin saber que hacer, hasta que un taxi paró exactamente junto a él, y un joven sonriente le ofreció sentarse a su lado.

-¿Quien eres? Preguntó con recelo Shinji.

-Un compañero tuyo.

-¿Un compañero? Pero ni siquiera te conozco.

-Pero debes saber de Suzumiya-san ¿no es así? O si no, no estarías aquí.

-¿Quien es Suzumiya-san? No se de que me hablas.

Ah! Ahora entiendo, al parecer solo estas perdido, igual que yo hace algunos años. Tienes preguntas, ¿no? yo soy una de las personas que te puede ayudar a darte información. Si no quieres mi ayuda, pues puedes vagar por todo Tokio si quieres, pero no la hallarás a menos que consultes con personas que sepan la verdad

-¿De que verdad me hablas?

-Sube al auto y te lo diré

-Aun con cierta desconfianza, Shinji accedió a subir al auto, ya que no tenía lugar donde ir en estas tierras desconocidas.

-Primero que todo, como te llamas?

-Ikari Shinji.

Yo soy Itsuki Koizumi, un gusto conocerte Shinji Ikari.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bien, he aquí mi ultima creación, un crossover de dos de mis animes-mangas-novelas ligeras-peliculas favoritas, Evangelion y Suzumiya series, espero que les agrade y la sigan.

Sin nada más que decir me despido… nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

De más esta decir que Suzumiya haruhi series y Evangelion no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento, sin fines lucrativos.

**Capítulo 01: Conociendo a Dios.**

-Lo primero que pensé al ver a ese tipo es que era, como decirlo… raro. Sí eso, raro, extraño, sospechoso, de dudosa apariencia, y aunque vestía ropa escolar se veía exactamente como esos tipos que quieren venderte un seguro con invasiones extraterrestres, jeje. Reí mentalmente por ese chascarrillo que se me ocurrió en ese instante, pero la verdad es que lo hacía para no dejarme llevar por el pánico que sentía en estos momentos, y que iba en aumento a cada segundo. Estaba perdido, ninguna señal de mi Eva, de Misato y de los demás ni hablar, y la única compañía que tenía enfrente tenía una sonrisa que hacía reaccionar mi sexto sentido concerniente al peligro, que se me había forjado de tanto pelear con ángeles y por supuesto, la convivencia diaria con Asuka. Así que viendo los hechos, no tenía mucha elección, así que monté al auto cuyo chofer también me dio mala espina pero me guarde mi alerta de emergencias para más tarde.

-Y bien Shinji-kun ¿cómo te sientes en estos momentos?

-Emm algo confundido y nervioso.- Mis manos comenzaron a tiritar tanto cuando lo dije y es que me fue imposible ocultar el hecho de que estaba aterrorizado.

-Está bien, yo también estaba realmente asustado cuando fui contactado por Suzumiya-san, pero pronto sabrás que esta puede ser una oportunidad única en tu vida.

-"He tenido tantas oportunidades únicas en mi vida, que mi único deseo desde hace tiempo es ser un humano común y corriente… ¿y quién es Suzumiya-san?".- Disculpe pero no sé de qué me está hablando, yo estaba en algo… importante cuando de pronto aparecí en este lugar.

-Mmm, ya entiendo. No tienes idea de lo que te está pasando, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

- Perdón, pero ¿No se supone que soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas?

-Eso es correcto, pero si no tengo la información necesaria para formular mis teorías.- habló moviendo de manera exagerada las manos.- No sabré cual es exactamente tu problema. Además no seas tan formal.

-Entiendo, perdón.

-No hay de que disculparse, ahora si no te molesta, dime dónde estabas antes de entrar en ese espacio, y por favor hazlo detalladamente

-Pues estaba dentro de la capsula de mi Eva.

-¿Eva…eh? ¿Y para qué sirve, si no es mucha la intrusión?

-Pues no es nada secreto ya, todos saben lo de los ángeles y yo soy uno de los que manejan el Eva.- "Creí que ya todos sabrían acerca de los ángeles por la prensa, no es fácil encubrir que unos monstruos gigantes destruyan tu ciudad de vez en cuando… bueno estamos en Japón que más da"

-¿Ángeles eh? ¿Me podrías dar más detalles sobre estos ángeles?

-Pues son… como decirlo, grandes, malos y destruyen todo. Espera, se supone que todos saben sobre ellos, ¿Por qué tú no? Además me prometiste respuestas y no me has explicado nada.

-Es verdad, lo siento es mi culpa… "grandes malos y destruyen todo, obviamente calza con un avatar".- Ahora comenzaré con mi explicación así que pon atención. Tu haz sido seleccionado por Suzumiya Haruhi, es ella quien te ha traído hasta aquí. El cómo y por qué no lo sé con exactitud, solo podría decirte que eres alguien a quien Suzumiya-san necesita en estos instantes; por decirlo de alguna manera tienes un trabajo que solo tú puedes hacer y que ella necesita.

-Pero quién es… - Recordé algo confuso.- La chica que me habló en la cabina.

-Pudiste escuchar su voz no es así.

-Pero, yo hablé con Dios y no con…"la mayor parte del tiempo soy solo uno más de ustedes".

-Exacto, fuiste seleccionado por Dios.

-"Ahí fue cuando todo tuvo coherencia y a la vez nada era racional".

-Suzumiya-san tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo según sus más íntimos deseos, es más, en nuestra organización creemos que ella es quién creó el mundo tal como lo conocemos por lo que a la vez tiene el poder de destruirlo. Mi trabajo es impedir que eso suceda, y tal parece que el tuyo es el mismo.

-"Otra vez a salvar al mundo. " ¿Y cómo tengo que hacerlo?

-Primero que todo debes conocerla, sabrás al instante lo que debes hacer, sin embargo tengo curiosidad del porqué de tu elección.

-Pero tengo que volver a mi lugar en Tokio-3 lo antes posible, me esperan y deben estar preocupados.

-Mi amigo, por si no lo has notado esto no es Tokio-3, es solo Tokio.

-Pero Tokio fue destruido hace muchos años… ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Pues en mi opinión, creo que has viajado a una dimensión paralela.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Era otro día normal en mi anormal vida, subiendo es empinada colina que me llevaría a el instituto del norte en donde tendré que lidiar con esa molesta chica mega poderosa. Me pregunto si todavía estaría bajo su "mandato dictatorial" si no supiese que tiene el poder de hacerme desaparecer junto con todo el mundo, es algo ridículo de pensar, pero después de lo que viví anoche ya no hay dudas, y aunque lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo igualmente hay que admitirlo: esa chica es rara.

Llegando estaba a mi salón de clases, esperando que Haruhi estuviera más calmada o que al menos no hubiese resucitado Asakura, cuando la veo allí; sobre su banco mirando hacia el exterior, excitada como una niña pequeña cuando le regalan una de esas Barbies con accesorios no incluidos. Me pregunto cuál será su objetivo ahora.

-Hola Haruhi.

Su reacción a mi saludo no fue la que yo esperaba, creía que cuando alguna cosa le llamaba el interés me arrastraría del cuello de la camisa como siempre lo hace hasta llevarme a su centro de atención, pero en vez de eso se bajó de su pupitre, se sentó normalmente y siempre mirando hacia la ventana me recibió con un desganado "hola". No sabes actuar Haruhi.

-¿Mala noche?

-Sí, tuve una pesadilla sin sentido y no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.

-¡Oh!

-…

-Haruhi, se ve bien tu coleta.

-Hmm.- fue su fría respuesta, no es que esperara algo más, pero era mejor a que hiciera un escándalo. Sin nada más que conversar con ella de momento me di la vuelta hacia mi escritorio, cuando siento una fuerza más allá de cualquier humano llevándome fuera del salón. Adivinen quien había recuperado su inusual carisma.

-Y ahora qué te pasa ¿No estabas de mal humor, por tu pesadilla de anoche…

-¡Kyon no vas a creerlo!

-¿Qué no puedo creer? ¿Que nunca escuchas lo que te digo? Sí, puedo creerlo.

-¡Llegó un nuevo estudiante! ¡En estas fechas, incluso después de Koizumi!

-Que gran acontecimiento, otro pobre chico a quién vas a secuestrar.

-Me pregunto por qué entró en estas fechas al instituto, tal vez sea un ser poderoso que viene a salvar el mundo.

-"Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso".- ¿Y qué harás para darle la bienvenida Haruhi?

-Tú espérame aquí, yo iré a conocerlo personalmente y lo haré miembro oficial de la brigada.

-Pues que pocos requerimientos tiene nuestro club para recibir nuevos miembros… espera, ¿acaso respondiste mi pregunta? Y que significa eso de espérame aquí, como si fuera a seguirte para todos lados por voluntad propia. Yo no gracias, para eso está el lame botas de Koizumi.

_FLASHBACK_

-¿Dimensión paralela?

-Pues esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de nuestra charla.

-Esto no puede ser, yo tengo que regres… "pero ahora que lo pienso, me he librado del Eva y de todo lo relacionado con ello, ¿no es eso lo que quería? ¿Entonces por qué tengo tantas ganas de volver?

-Puede ser que nuestras dos dimensiones aunque radicalmente distintas, tengan una conexión muy fuerte para que Suzumiya-san te trajera hasta acá. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes una misión, ya sea aquí o en tu mundo, y deberás cumplirla.

-¿Pero qué es lo que debo cumplir? ¿Además quién eres tú?

-Te he dicho que cuando veas a Suzumiya-san sabrás que hacer, y con respecto a mi persona… ¿realmente estás preparado para saber quién soy? Pues si es así, te lo diré: soy un Esper o sea una persona con poderes sobrenaturales.

-Eso es… bueno, diría que es imposible pero ya que he pasado por todo esto ya no tiene sentido decir tal cosa.

-Y te sorprenderás aún más créeme. Hmmm, creo que tendré que pedirle un favor a Nagato-san, además de a la Agencia.

-No preguntaré quienes son ellos pero… ¿Para qué?

-Amigo, entrarás al Instituto. Y con respecto a tus dudas… las sabrás a su debido tiempo.

_FIN FLASBACK_

-¿De verdad debo conocerla ahora?

-Mientras antes mejor.

-¿Pero cómo sabré quién es?

-YAHOOOOO

-Ahora lo sabes

Ante mi apareció una chica muy energética y algo excéntrica, pero al momento de verla lo supe, supe que fue ella quien me habló en la cabina de Evangelion y quien según el muchacho de al lado es Dios. Es muy hermosa y al parecer viene directamente hacia nosotros. Bueno, directamente hacia Koizumi-san, no creo que tenga nada que la atraiga, ¿entonces como me haré amigo de ella? Supongo que tendré que pedir ayu…

-¿¡Eres el chico nuevo!

Mi cabeza se estremeció completamente cuando me dijo eso.

-Eh pues, sí.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Miré a Koizumi-san y el me dio un gesto aprobativo.

-Ikari Shinji.

-Mucho gusto Shinji-kun, quedas oficialmente dentro de la brigada S.O.S y nos veremos más tarde ¿en qué salón estás?

-Está en la misma clase que Nagato-san.

-Koizumi-kun veo que ya lo conoces.

-Es un amigo que por malas circunstancias quedó sin entrar a ningún Instituto, y yo le recomendé éste.

-Hmm hmm, interesante, muy interesante.

-"La chica me miró de cerca de pies a cabeza, me puse algo nervioso"- Emm, ¿pasa algo?

-Nada, eso es lo raro; un chico como tú debería tener algo más… no sé, divertido pero pareces algo tímido.

-"Bueno he aquí otra chica que cree que soy aburrido, y pues no se equivoca, no tengo mucha personalidad y…"

-¡Pero eso también es interesante!

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está la estatua de la libertad?

-Emm pues al sur de la isla de Manhattan en Nueva York.

-¡Excelente! Además de tímido eres inteligente. Es muy extraño que personas como tú se queden sin escuela, ¡eso te hace más interesante!

-"Si tú lo dices…"

-Koizumi-kun dile a Yuki que le muestre el instituto y que lo quiero en la vieja chabola puntualmente.

-Entendido

Después de eso la chica volvió a entrar a la escuela como si nada hubiese ocurrido. De más está decir que yo estaba de una pieza por la bienvenida que Suzumiya-san me brindó, cosa que viví alguna vez pero solo por el hecho de que tenía que salvar al mundo manejando mi Eva.

-Pues esta vez tendrás que hacer lo mismo Shinji-kun

-"¿Es que este tipo lee mi mente o algo así?" No entiendo en que puedo ayudar.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo de descifrarlo pero por ahora será mejor entrar a clases si no quieres tener problemas con algún profesor.

-Sí, entremos.- "Ya no quiero tener problemas con nadie".

Al entrar me di cuenta de que un chico nos espiaba, pero el enfrentar nuestros ojos miró hacia otro lado y se alejó raudamente del lugar.

-¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Nada, solo pensé en voz alta.

-Pues si no quieres contarme está bien, pero me enteraré de todas formas.- me dijo moviendo el dedo de una forma extraña.

-No es algo que ocultar, solo estaba curioseando.

-Dime Shinji-kun, ¿eres bueno con las presentaciones?

-No.

-Entonces prepárate porque ya hemos llegado a tu salón.

Me quedé afuera esperando que el profesor llegase y me presentara como corresponde, mientras me despedía de Koizumi-san. Cuando el profesor llegó hice una corta introducción, la cual nadie escuchó al parecer, y se me senté al costado de una chica que no dejaba de leer un libro de tapa gruesa. La miré viendo lo menudita y frágil que se veía ahí sentada y no pude despegar mis ojos de ella hasta que me habló.

-Nagato Yuki.

-¿Qué?- Respondí por inercia.

-Mi nombre, Nagato Yuki.

-Oh cierto, mi nombre es…

-Ikari Shinji lo dijiste en tu presentación.

-Cierto, perdón.

En ese momento ella acercó su pupitre al mío, Yo me helé al instante.

-No tienes libros verdad. Te prestaré los míos.

-Gracias.- "Tengo la sensación de que haré una buena amiga en este lugar".

_EN UN MUNDO PARALELO_

-Señor la Unidad 01 está en buenas condiciones, sin mencionar, claro, el incidente del Entry Plug y su piloto.

-Ritsuko… ¿has rescatado algo de la caja de pandora?

-Sí y creo que le interesará.

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo muuuuuy atrasado del "Último ángel" espero que les haya gustado ya que me enfocaré mayormente en este fic y en los de Evangelion por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

De más está decir que Suzumiya haruhi series y Evangelion no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento.

**Capítulo 02: Un alien peculiar**

-Ritsuko… ¿has rescatado algo de la caja de Pandora?

-Sí, y creo que le interesará.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Caja de Pandora?

-Misato, ¿alguna vez te ha interesado ver las características internas del Eva?

-No, ya que para eso estás tú.

-No sé para qué me molesto en explicarte algo que deberías saber.- Comentó resignada la Dra. Akagi

-Pues en estos momentos estoy más preocupada por mi Shinji que por esa estúpida caja de Pandora.

-Pues esa estúpida caja es lo único que tenemos para poder localizar a Shinji.

-¿Qué? ¡Dime que es esa cosa ahora!- Exigió Misato con exquisito interés.

-Ya que insistes… la caja de Pandora es un dispositivo similar a las cajas negras de algunos medios de transporte, como locomotoras o aviones.- Explicó Ritsuko.- Solo que este aparato tiene como función captar toda la información proveniente de la cabina del piloto y guardarla en una memoria para su análisis posterior.

-¿Y pudieron recuperarla?

-Sí, está en perfectas condiciones y respondiendo a tu siguiente pregunta, sí, la hemos analizado y tenemos los resultados en este disco.- Dijo la blonda doctora sacando un pequeño disco con toda la información recolectada.

-Pues vamos, ¡que dice!- Dijo la mujer con brillo en sus ojos.

-Bien, lo pondré en el ordenador, tú siéntate me estás poniendo inquieta.

-No pienso hacerlo.- Misato caminaba de un lado para otro, presa de la impaciencia.

-Ya, está listo.

-A ver, veamos… ¡pero aquí solo hay datos que no entiendo!

-Pues si no te interesa cosas técnicas como el pulso o fluidos corporales del muchacho, tengo algo más interesante que mostrarte. Es un archivo de sonido, escúchalo atentamente. De más está decirte que esto es completamente confidencial, sólo te lo muestro para que te quedes un poco más tranquila.

-¿Tranquila?

-Escucha y entenderás.

-(_estática_)

_-¿Quién eres?_

-Es Shinji.- Dijo asombrada Misato.- ¿Pero con quién habla?

_**-¿Realmente eso importa ahora?**_

-_Pues me gustaría saber con quién charlo._

-_**Tal vez estés charlando con Dios ¿no crees?**_

-¿Qué?

-Espera falta lo mejor…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Había sido un intenso día de clases, especialmente para mí, ya que me encontraba más nervioso que nunca. Algunos hubiesen pensado que la razón era que de un segundo a otro toda mi vida quedó "patas arriba", eso sumado a los extraños personajes que conocí la hacían una opción razonable; pero la verdadera razón por la cual yo, Shinji Ikari, me encontraba tan tenso, es porque estaba encerrado en el aula de economía doméstica con la chica menudita que acababa de conocer, Nagato-san creo que era su nombre si no me equivoco. Me pregunto por qué me trajo hasta aquí…

-Ikari Shinji.- Comenzó a hablar Nagato-san.- Tengo algo que decirte.

Me tensé inmediatamente cuando dijo mi nombre, y en especial con ese "tengo algo que decirte". Bien haciendo memoria creo poder recordar los últimos acontecimientos que me trajeron hasta aquí.

Habíamos terminado con la clase de matemáticas, la cual me resultó muy difícil seguir ya que era avanzada para mí, para que después Nagato-san me mostrara las dependencias del instituto, así como la "vieja chabola" de la que había oído hablar a Suzumiya-san; al entrar vi en una de las puertas un letrero que decía brigada S.O.S, por lo que mi instinto dedujo que habíamos llegado a destino, y no me había equivocado, ya que al entrar vi a Suzumiya-san con una sonrisa que me dio miedo por unos segundos.

-Buenas tardes, soy Shinji Ikari.- Dije con poca confianza en mí mientras la chica menudita tomaba asiento, para seguir leyendo otro libro de gran tamaño.

-Buenas tardes Shinji-kun.- Koizumi-san me saludó levantando su mano y con su habitual sonrisa, la que me dio un escalofrío en la espina.

-Bienvenido Ikari-san.- Una bella chica disfrazada de criada me saludó sosteniendo una taza de té en una de sus manos. Mis ojos instintivamente bajaron por su cuerpo llegando a sus pechos, los cuales eran muy prominentes. Desvié la mirada de inmediato.

-Hola…- Un chico de apariencia corriente me dio la bienvenida de forma desganada, me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

-Así que ya estás aquí Shinji, ya me estaba aburriendo esperándote.- Suzumiya-san me miraba de forma extraña mientras cruzaba los brazos, sentada al frente de la mesa.-Chicos tengo algo que anunciarles, bueno en realidad solo a Mikuru ya que todos los demás lo saben. Desde hoy Shin-chan se integra a la brigada.

-Oh, pero que sorpresa, y yo que creía que era solo un curioso visitante, pues si ahora serás parte de la brigada ¿te apetecería un poco de té?- Me preguntó la chica disfrazada.

-¿Un té? Está bien emmm…

-Asahina Mikuru, puedes llamarme Mikuru si te apetece.

-Gracias Mikuru-san.- Al decir su nombre, el chico que me saludó de forma indiferente levantó una ceja y me dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, no hay que ser tan formales con él, tiene rostro de niño pero ya saben, está en prepa.

-Es verdad, tienes cara de niño.

-Bueno, en realidad todos me lo dicen.- Me expliqué rápidamente.- Y qué es lo que hacen en este club.- Pregunté rápido para desviar el tema.

-Brigada, no es un club es una brigada, y lo que hacemos es…

-Nada importante.

-¡Que has dicho!- Reclamó fuertemente Suzumiya-san al chico desmotivado.

-Oh vamos Haruhi, sabes que lo único que hacemos es ir deambulando por la ciudad en busca de algo que jamás vamos a encontrar.

-¡Calla Kyon! Si no quieres que te baje de rango. No le hagas caso, lo que quiso decir es que debemos salvar al mundo con una sobredosis de diversión.

-¿Sobredosis de diversión?

-Exacto, y tú nos vas a ayudar con eso ya que eres un chico extraño, por eso te acepté en la brigada.

-"Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo siempre hablaba de que yo era extraño; no entiendo de qué va esto pero debo seguir la corriente". ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Lo sabrás en su debido momento, no seas tan apresurado. Por ahora estarás bajo las órdenes de mis subordinados, Mikuru-chan, Koizumi-kun y Yuki.

-Entiendo, y el chico de acá…

-¡Ah, Kyon! A él no le tomes en cuenta, es un caso perdido.

-"Maldita seas Haruhi ahora valgo menos que el tablero de mahjong con el que juego con Koizumi".

-Bueno como te has tardado bastante con Yuki, ya no queda tiempo para hacer nada, así que doy por terminada la reunión. Podéis iros a sus casas… ¡Ah! Y mañana iremos a capturar misterios así que alístense.

-"Y lo dice así no más…"

Al momento de salir Nagato tomó del brazo a Shinji y se lo llevó lejos en un instante. Todo visto por unos ojos estrechos pertenecientes a Kyon.

"Ese chico me da mala espina, no sé por qué pero me da mala espina".- Hey Haruhi, ¿realmente vas a integrar a ese chico sin siquiera haberle hecho una prueba o algo por el estilo?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Bien porque eso es lo que hacen los clubes ¿no?

-Creí haberte dicho que la Brigada S.O.S no es un aburrido club como los demás.

-Bien no te enojes, solo era una sugerencia. Desde la mañana has estado bastante pesada, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?

Al oír la pregunta de Kyon, Haruhi se sonrojó al recordar vívidamente el "sueño" que había tenido esa noche y como el beso le había encantado y…

-Nada, no me pasa nada, solo que me pones de los nervios con tu actitud tan poco entusiasta.

-"Si, como no" no te hagas la tonta, me has estado evitando desde esta mañana.

-No es cierto.- Dijo Haruhi totalmente sonrojada.- Ahora tengo que irme así que apártate.

_**Mientras tanto Shinji…**_

-Emmm ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunté inocentemente

-Al aula de economía doméstica.- Contestó seria y rápidamente.

-¡Oh!... ¿y para qué?

-Para hablar.

-Oh, claro entiendo. ¿Y de qué vamos a hablar?

-…

-…

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Era uno de esos silencios incómodos en los que no sabes qué decir, especialmente a una chica linda que acabas de conocer, más si ella no te pone el trabajo fácil. Me empecé a impacientar un poco con el pasar de los minutos en donde caminamos varios pasillos de la escuela buscando la sala de economía doméstica. No sé qué pretenderá hablarme allí, pero dudo que sea algo casual.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos que me parecieron eternos, llegamos al salón. Entré y vi como la chica menudita comenzaba a cerrar la puerta. Me alarmé de inmediato.

-Emm ¿por qué cierras la puerta?

-Para que nadie entre.

-"Brillante respuesta, por qué no lo pensé antes."

-Y también para que no puedas escapar.

-¿Cómo?- Mi nerviosismo iba en aumento con cada palabra que salía de la boca de ésta chica.

-Antes que nada, ¿te apetecería un té?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En un lugar secreto…

-No sé si esto supone una ventaja o desventaja para nuestros planes.- Explicaba su punto de vista uno de los monolitos de Seele.- El que el piloto de la Unidad Uno haya desaparecido es algo que no teníamos previsto.

-Por no mencionar la "conversación" que sostuvo con esta chica a la cual no sé cómo referirme.

-El calificativo de Dios no le vendría mal.

-(Murmullos)

-Inconcebible, simplemente inaceptable. Que nuestro mayor enemigo se presente de esta forma y rapte a uno de nuestros pilotos es totalmente inadmisible.

-Calma, es cierto que la desaparición del hijo de Ikari no formaba parte del plan, pero pudimos observar ciertos rasgos humanos en esta… divinidad.

-En muchas culturas hombre y Dios no eran más que iguales en cuanto a personalidades; egoísmo, ira, felicidad, e incluso amor… éramos exactamente idénticos.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos tomar en cuenta esa infantil charla entre el piloto y esta "Diosa"?

-Por lo que sabemos el piloto Ikari no ha aparecido aún, justo como predijo la chica.

-Si es cierto lo que hablaron, entonces tenemos un enemigo más humano que divino al cual eliminar. Ella será el último ángel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-No puedo creerlo, eso significa que ¿Dios tiene a Shinji?- Preguntó incrédula Misato.

-Pues según lo que hemos escuchado así es.

-Pero, esto quiere decir que lo hemos perdido…-Dijo Misato con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-No del todo, la chica de la grabación busca algo de Shinji por lo que, según supongo, lo mantendrá vivo hasta obtener lo que quiere.

-Pues eso no me deja más tranquila.

-Pues quizá esto sí.- Dijo Ritsuko mostrándole unos datos en la pantalla del ordenador.- Cuándo el campo AT del ángel se rompió y su estructura primordial se desvanecía, pudimos encontrar un resto de energía perteneciente a éste, integrado a su núcleo dentro del Mar de Dirac, lo que nos lleva a una sola conclusión: Shinji fue absorbido por este remanente de ángel y fue llevado a otro plano dimensional en donde se encuentra esta Diosa.- Explicó a grandes rasgos la blonda Doctora.

-Eso quiere decir que Shinji… ¿se encuentra en otra dimensión?

-Exacto. Y para que te quedes aún más tranquila, puedo decirte que según Magi podemos recrear ese agujero dimensional y mandar un equipo a buscarlo. Después de todo es el piloto exclusivo de la Unidad Uno e hijo del Comandante. Aunque tendríamos que depender de una cantidad de energía absurdamente grande y…

-¡Entonces pueden salvar a Shinji! ¿Para cuándo estarían listos los preparativos del rescate? De más está decir que yo quiero comandar el equipo.

-¿Acaso estás escuchando todo lo que te digo o sólo lo que te conviene?

Para la Ritsuko ya era tarde, a Misato le brillaban los ojos de alegría al saber que había una posibilidad de encontrar a su protegido sano y salvo, lo que sacó una pequeña sonrisa de la Doctora.

-Pues en verdad se ve que quieres a tus protegidos Misato. No te preocupes, déjame hacer los papeleos necesarios con el gobierno Japonés para que nos preste un poco de energía, el Comandante ya lo ha dispuesto así.

-Gracias Rit-chan.

-De nada Misato.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Emm Nagato-san, no es que me disguste el té, pero ya llevo cinco tazas y no puedo beber más. Creí que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante.

-Sí así es. Ikari Shinji, tengo algo que decirte. En este momento tal vez lo ignores, pero eres de vital importancia para los planes que tiene la Entidad de Integración de Datos, ya que eres un factor influyente en Suzumiya Haruhi. Puedes crear una cantidad de información relativamente alta si influyes positivamente en los cambios de actitud de Suzumiya haruhi haciéndola una alta concentración de datos importantísimos en las cuales basarnos para llegar hasta nuestro propósito.

-¿Qué?- En unos pocos segundos la chica menudita me habló más que en todo el día. Pero a decir verdad no le entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-Eres un agente externo, por lo cual es más probable que seas capaz de cambiar la situación actual de inactividad por parte de Suzumiya Haruhi.

-Lo siento Nagato-san pero no entiendo de que me estás hablando.

-¿No… entiendes? Creí que el Esper ya te lo habría comentado.

-¿Comentado? Qué cosa.

-Que mi origen no es de este planeta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo soy lo que ustedes llamarían, un alien.

-"Creo que esto se está volviendo cada vez más extraño".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno, he aquí el segundo cap otra vez muy atrasado del último ángel, espero os haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

De más está decir que Suzumiya haruhi series y Evangelion no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento.

**Capítulo 03: Y las sorpresas continúan (Primera parte)**

-Lo siento Nagato-san pero no entiendo de que me estás hablando.

-¿No… entiendes? Creí que el Esper ya te lo habría comentado.

-¿Comentado? Qué cosa.

-Que mi origen no es de este planeta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo soy lo que ustedes llamarían, un alien.

-Un... ¿alien?

-Tengo entendido que así se les llama a los seres que no son originarios de este planeta ¿me equivoco?

-No, no es eso, es que... ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-No necesito tu cabellera Ikari Shinji.

-No es lo que quiero decir, ¿es que te estás burlando de mí?

-No tengo intenciones de burlarme de ti, solo te estoy mostrando los hechos que marcan tu llegada a este plano dimensional y revelarte mi identidad para que así sea más fácil para tu aceptar tus actos venideros.

-"Bueno ahora que lo pienso, si le creí a Kouizumi-san sus poderes sobrenaturales, por qué debo de no creerle a esta chica". Bien, acepto que esta es una situación extraña, pero convengamos que te creo, ¿para qué me revelas tu identidad?

-Es necesario que lo sepas, como dije, eres un ser influyente en Suzumiya Haruhi, aunque ahora lo ignores.

-¿Entonces tú también sabes acerca de que ella es Dios?

-Ella es una fuente irreemplazable de información ya que tiene la habilidad de crear datos de la nada. Esa es una habilidad que solo el concepto de Dios tiene, al menos en las creencias de este mundo. Aunque no estoy totalmente familiarizada con los razonamientos terrenales.

-Pues si sabes acerca de ella, entonces puedo creerte, aunque no entendí muy bien tu historia.

-Ya entenderás Ikari Shinji.

-Emm si no es molestia, podrías llamarme por mi nombre, es algo extraño que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Si me llamas Shinji-kun no me molestaría.

-¿Shinji… kun?

-Sí, esa es una forma terrícola de llamar a los seres cercanos.- Bromee.- Y como somos compañeros de asiento, pues es lógico no?

-Entendido, te llamaré Shinji-kun desde ahora.

-Bien supongo que ahora puedo irme…

-Cupido.

-¿Perdón?

-Cupido. Recuérdalo.

Nagato-san me dedicó una mirada seria junto a sus palabras y luego sin más abrió la puerta y partió Dios sabe dónde. Me pregunto dónde irán los aliens luego de las clases, ¿a su nave espacial? No creo que a un simple departamento… bueno eso da igual porque cuando me acerqué a la puerta una linda chica me esperaba afuera con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-Ikari-kun.- Dijo débilmente la chica.- Si estás desocupado ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Dra, Akagi, ¿ha hablado ya con el gobierno Japonés?

-En efecto Señor, ya lo he hecho. Han aceptado nuestras demandas y colaborarán con la investigación y desarrollo del agujero interdimensional.

-¿Colaborarán? Solo meten sus narices en algo que no les incumbe. Y dime Ritsuko como van los planes…

-Me temo que será algo complicado concretar sus planes, "Señor".

-Por qué lo dices.

-Pues porque el agujero solo se puede formar alrededor del Eva uno y eso significa que sólo podrán ir las personas que ocupen un espacio en el entry plug de remplazo. Por lo tanto mandar un equipo de extracción al mundo paralelo y obtener a la Chica A es imposible.

-Maldita sea,-Se quejó Gendou.- "bueno al menos los ancianos están en la misma posición que yo". ¿Y cuantas personas podrían viajar?

-Máximo, tres personas.

-¿Tres? ¡Sólo tres! ¡Con eso no basta ni para una investigación preliminar!

-Esas son las reglas Gendou, no puedo cambiarlas, pero hay una noticia más esperanzadora para ti.

-¿Y cual es esa?- Preguntó Gendou con curiosidad.

-La cantidad de personas que pueden volver de la dimensión no tiene máximo.

Por un instante a Ritsuko Akagi le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos del comandante, y es que esa noticia podía hacerle a Gendou ganar el juego a los viejos de Seele.

-¿Me estas diciendo que solo pueden ir tres personas, pero pueden regresar más de aquella cantidad?

-Exacto.

-Eso es mucho más esperanzador Doctora…

-Pero Magi ha dado solo un cuarenta y tres por ciento de probabilidades de que este plan funcione y no tenemos voluntarios…

-Oh, si hay voluntarios. Si no me equivoco la Mayor Katsuragi se ofreció para la misión. Ella cree poder con la situación y yo no se lo negué.

-Bueno es tu decisión, pero aún quedan dos cupos disponibles y Katsuragi se negará a ir con soldados armados.

-No la mandaré con soldados; me sorprende que no intuyas quienes serán los otros voluntarios, si con tan solo escuchar esa insulsa conversación entre mi hijo y la chica se puede deducir quienes son las tres personas más adecuadas para esta expedición.

-Señor no se referirá a…

-Asuka, Rei ¿cómo les fue en sus pruebas de sincronización?- Preguntaba Misato a las chicas.

-Bajé tres puntos Mayor.- Respondió Rei con su habitual semblante, aunque si alguien hubiese notado más de cerca hubiera encontrado rastros de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero que patética chica modelo, ¿bajar tres puntos? Debería darte vergüenza.

-Tal parece que a ti te fue mejor no Asuka?- Misato trató de hacer oídos sordos a la exagerada burla de parte de Asuka hacia Rei.

-Pues claro mantuve mi sincronía con mi precioso Eva en lo más alto.- Dijo con soberanía Asuka, pero Rei no se quedó calmada ante ese comentario.

-¿Te sientes orgullosa de tener el primer puesto en lugar de Shinji?- Dijo Rei enfrentando a la pelirroja.

-¡Por supuesto! Que él me haya superado fue solo un simple error del destino, pero ahora que desapareció, Nerv tendrá que confiar en su piloto más calificada para el combate ¡que soy yo!

-Quién debería estar avergonzada eres tú.- Dijo sólidamente Rei, para luego mirar al rostro de Misato.- Me retiro mayor.

-Adelante Rei.- Contestó Misato viendo como la chica de cabellos celestes se dirigía hacia las duchas.

-Maldita muñeca, quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera. Ni siquiera tiene un nivel de sincronía para hacerme frente.

-Pues parece que no son las pruebas rutinarias la razón de que Rei actuara de esa forma. Y la comprendo. Está triste por lo de Shinji, mientras tú te la pasas vanagloriándote por esas estúpidas pruebas.

-Pues si queremos sobrevivir, debemos de estar preparados para la llegada de un ángel en cualquier minuto, y no solo porque ese intento de hombre murió, no significa que el mundo vaya a acabarse. No mientras esté aquí.

-¡Él no ha muerto!- Exclamó vigorosamente Misato.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Pues porque es… intuición femenina.

-¿Intuición femenina? Por Dios solo acepta los hechos y deja de pensar que ese niño sigue con vida…

-(Altoparlantes) Se solicita la presencia de las pilotos Ayanami Rei y Soryu Azuka Langley en la oficina del Comandante Ikari. Repito, los pilotos Ayanami y Langley deben hacer acto de presencia en la Comandancia…

-¿Comandancia? ¿Para qué querrán nuestra presencia? Bueno da igual, será mejor para tu salud mental que te convenzas de que ese chico ya no estará con nosotros nunca más Misato. Nos vemos.

Dejando a una pensante Misato, Asuka fue a las duchas para quitarse los restos de LCL del cuerpo para luego ir hacia la oficina del Comandante. Mientras tanto Misato quitó de su cabeza la idea de que Shinji realmente estuviera muerto y se aferró a la esperanza que le había dado Ritsuko, pero al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Para qué querrán a Rei y a Asuka en la Comandancia? No pensarán en decirles…

-¿Que Shinji está en otra dimensión?

-Así es Asuka.- Contestó Ritsuko.- Al desintegrarse el ángel Shinji fue a parar a una dimensión paralela a la cual tenemos una forma de entrar.

-No puedo creerlo, ese niño tiene más vidas que un gato.- Dijo Asuka totalmente sorprendida, mientras Rei esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no fue notada por nadie.

Ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja, Ritsuko continuó explicando.

-La razón por la cual ustedes dos están aquí es porque serán las encargadas de traer de vuelta al piloto de la Unidad Uno.

-¿¡Qué? Yo ni loca me voy de esta dimensión...

-Yo iré.- Dijo una totalmente seria Rei.

-Piloto Soryu esta misión es más importante que derrotar a todos los ángeles, así que no tiene opción. Irá junto a Ayanami Rei y Katsuragi Misato.

-¿También irá Misato? Pues si que se preocupan por ese chico... y bien, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es enviarle de vuelta ¿cierto? No suena muy difícil...

-No es así, también tendrán una misión más "complicada" que salvaguardar la vida de mi hijo.

¿Cuál es esa misión?- Preguntó Rei intrigada, ya que creía que la vida de Shinji era lo más importante en esos momentos.

-Tendrán que traer a alguien más, una chica, no es nada importante solo queremos interrogarla para saber detalles de la dimensión a la cual ustedes irán. ¿Lo han entendido?

-Si Señor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que la chica que anteriormente había conocido vistiendo un atuendo de sirvienta, me llamara para que caminara con ella por toda la escuela; tres veces… al principio no se sintió mal, que una linda chica de un paseo contigo por el colegio resultaba más que agradable, además de ser la envidia de los chicos que veía por el camino. Pero a la tercera vuelta que dimos me comencé a impacientar, ahí fue cuando comencé a tratar de conversar con ella para amenizar el ambiente, aunque ahora creo que fue una mala idea, sabiendo que soy pésimo hablando y más con chicas.

-Emm… hoy he tenido un día bastante raro.

-…

Mikuru-san no me contestó; por un momento creí que ella sería la persona más normal del grupo dejando de lado su hábito de vestirse de sirvienta… ojalá no me equivoque.

-Sabes? creo que me he hecho un buen amigo de Nagato-san y Koizumi-san, es la primera vez que me hago de amigos tan rápido jeje… ¿Mikuru-san?- Pregunté al notar que ella había dejado de caminar.

-Así que ellos ya te lo han dicho. Me lo suponía al ver tu cara de consternación cuando saliste de la sala de economía doméstica.- Dijo mirando el suelo, primero dubitativa pero luego seguramente.

-¿Mikuru-san? No entiendo de qué me hablas.

-Será mejor que no te acerques demasiado a ellos. Ellos tienen diferentes opiniones acerca de este bucle temporal, es mejor que tú saques tus propias conclusiones y que no cieguen tu mente.

-¿Qué? Pregunté instintivamente mientras mi cerebro procesaba a mil por hora la información que me llegaba de esa chica.

-No sé muy bien lo que planean esos dos, pero no dudarán en usar tu influencia.

-¿Mi influencia? ¿Mi influencia sobre qué?

-Sobre Suzumiya-san.

"Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de esta chica me impacientaba más, y es que el hecho de que todas las personas que conocía en ésta dimensión me consideraran una especie de "Mesías" me intrigaba y me asustaba en partes iguales.- Perdón pero, ¿como sabes eso?

-Lo que pasa es que yo… yo no pertenezco a esta época.

-¿Época? Quieres decir… ¿ahora, este minuto?

-Sí.

-Eso significa que no eres… que eres una…

-¿Viajera en el tiempo? Sí, se podría decir así.

Esto ya era oficialmente fuera de lo común; debí haberlo intuido antes. Todos en ese club son algo raros; rayos, hasta la única persona que creía normal resulta ser una chica viajera del tiempo, ahora solo falta que venga ese chico "Kyon" y me diga que es un hombre lobo o algo por el estilo.

-Ikari-san aunque vengo de un futuro distante, no sé muchas cosas que pasarán en este espacio temporal, así que no puedo ayudarte en tu misión, pero lo que si sé es que tratarán de manipularte de varias maneras. No confíes en nadie ni siquiera en Koizumi-san o Nagato-san.

-¿Estás diciendo que ellos no son fiables?- Pregunté con preocupación.

-Digamos que tenemos algunos conflictos con nuestras creencias, y por eso no nos llevamos tan bien como querríamos, pero debemos mantenernos unidos si queremos averiguar qué o quién es Suzumiya-san.

-Pero ella es Dios, eso lo sé.- Dije con convicción.

-Pues veo que ya tienes una concepción de lo que es ella. Errónea o no, espero que al menos nosotros nos llevemos bien.- Dijo dándome la mano, la cual estreché de inmediato. Luego se dio media vuelta lista para marcharse, pero en ese momento me asaltó una duda…

-¡Mikuru-san! Sabes quién soy ¿no es cierto? ¿cómo…

-Lo se?- Completando mi pregunta, se llevó un dedo a los labios y cerrando un ojo me dijo:- Eso es información clasificada.

-Luego de su extraña respuesta, Mikuru-san se alejó dejándome más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Bueno, por lo menos mi mente se había abierto a que pueden haber cosas inexplicables justo a tu alrededor, por lo que ya no me impresionaría tan fácil cuando el próximo sujeto venga y me diga que es un hombre lobo y está esperando la oportunidad para comerse a Caperucita Haruhi-san, ya que al parecer todo da vueltas alrededor de ella.

Fue entonces cuando recordé las palabras que minutos antes había pronunciado Mikuru-san…"debemos mantenernos unidos si queremos averiguar qué o quién es Suzumiya-san". Creía que todos sabían la verdadera naturaleza de la chica, pero al parecer no es así. O solo yo estoy en lo correcto o solo yo estoy equivocado. Eso me hizo erizar los pelos… ¿Quién es exactamente Suzumiya Haruhi? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Miré hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero ésta no llegó de ahí…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno he aquí la primera parte de "Las sorpresas continúan" iba a escribir más pero consideré que siete páginas Word por capítulo son suficientes por ahora. Para los que no tienen paciencia y quieren quemarme en la hoguera por dejar un final de cap. tan abierto les diré que estoy trabajando en la segunda parte y que no tardaré en actualizar.

Por cierto gracias a todos los que han leído este fic ya que sin sus visitas y sin el primer review esta historia jamás hubiese pasado del prólogo

**Lord Mortensen**: Disculpa por el larguísimo retraso en actualizar pero la vida me está poniendo en aprietos últimamente y no he estado con ganas de escribir… bueno, hasta ahora. Espero sigas leyendo esta historia y si me quieres agradecer con un pequeño gesto, déjame un review, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

**Kyon Nagato**: Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y por darme buenas vibras. Con respecto a tu último comentario te encuentro toda la razón, me equivoqué en la expresión "importantísimo" pero en mi defensa diré que no es muy fácil escribir poniéndose en los zapatos de Nagato, al igual que con Rei Ayanami, la cual tendrá un poco más de protagonismo más adelante; son personajes con una personalidad única, la cual es difícil manejar, espero no me condenes si llegas a ver otro error en este cap jeje.

**Murdock003**: Pues claro que tiene continuación, y tendrá final se los aseguro.


	5. Chapter 5

De más está decir que Suzumiya haruhi series y Evangelion no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de matar el tiempo.

**Capítulo 04: Y las sorpresas continúan (Segunda parte)**

"Realmente no sé en que piensa Haruhi, reclutando a cualquiera que le parezca interesante. Además ¿qué tiene ese tipo de interesante? Por donde le mire no parece un chico con capacidades extraordinarias como Koizumi o Nagato y sinceramente no creo que sea un viajero en el tiempo, entonces ¿Qué habilidad tendrá? Por lo que parece es solo un chico común y corriente. Tal vez a Haruhi se le está debilitado su sensor de rarezas."

En eso pensaba mientras me dirigía fuera de la escuela cuando vi a Asahina-san acompañada del tal Ikari. Pareciera que estuvieran dando un paseo… ¡rayos! Hasta ella está a su lado. Observé pacientemente como conversaban, pero en un intercambio de palabras que no logré escuchar, ya que estaba a una gran distancia de ellos, vi como estrechaban la mano y como Asahina-san se disponía a irse pero el chico nuevo la detuvo. Luego de eso vi algo que me hizo hervir la sangre; Asahina-san le cerró uno de sus ojos y aunque tenía su dedo índice es sus labios, pude leer claramente en ellos "es información clasificada"… ¿Acaso le había dicho sus secreto a ese tipo? Eso me irritó lo bastante como para fruncir el ceño en una clara cara de odio, pero lo que más me enfurecía era el hecho de que se lo dijo a un total desconocido; bueno, prácticamente fue lo mismo conmigo, pero eso es otra cosa ya que yo soy de confiar, no como él.

Después de que mi viajera del tiempo preferida se fuera lo suficientemente lejos para no notar mi presencia me dirigí a paso rápido y seguro donde Ikari.

-Ikari.- Dije con voz firme, pero el muy desgraciado no me hizo caso. Solo se limitaba a ver el cielo con cara de tonto.

-¡IKARI!- Tuve que gritarle para que reaccionara

-¡Ah! ¡El hombre lobo!

-¿Qué?- Pregunté ante su "inesperada" respuesta.

-No nada, perdón.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?

-Claro.- Dijo con un rostro que no podría explicar, como si ya supiera que quería hablar con él.

No había necesidad de buscar un lugar apropiado para hablar ya que, a esa hora, todos ya se habían ido a sus casas, así que nos sentamos en las escaleras y le hablé.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?- Preguntó neciamente.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿No eres tú el que debe de decirme algo?

-¿Por qué he de decirte algo? Tu eres el raro no yo.

-Oye yo no soy raro, ustedes son los que quieren que me crea todas esas cosas de viajeros en el tiempo, aliens y hombres con súper poderes. Así que dime que eres tú.

-Un momento. Me estás diciendo que no eres nada raro; ¿no tienes nada en particular?

-Bueno, llegué aquí de una forma que no entiendo, pero además de eso no creo tener nada que me haga extraño, solo soy un chico normal.

-No te creo, debes tener algo… espera, dijiste que llegaste de una forma que no entendías, ¿llegaste desde dónde?

-Desde su dimensión.

-¿Qué? Ambos miramos hacia atrás, para ver quien se había colado en nuestra conversación. Ese no era otro que Koizumi.

-Él viene de una dimensión paralela amigo, pero en todo lo demás es completamente normal.

-¿Dimensión paralela? Lo único que faltaba…por eso es que Haruhi lo eligió desde el principio.- Le quedé viendo extraño por un momento, hasta que los ojos de Ikari se iluminaron. No sé por qué pero fue como si se le hubiese alumbrado el cerebro, prendido el foco, o como quieran llamarle.- ¿Qué pasa Ikari? ¿Espabilaste?

-Ya me doy cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Shinji?- Dijo Koizumi con un inesperado rostro serio.

-Te recuerdo…- Dijo Ikari mirándome.- Te vi, en ese extraño lugar, de la mano de Suzumiya-san.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál lugar?

-Ese lugar gris en donde me encontraba cuando cambié de dimensión.

-El espacio cerrado.- Comentó Koizumi

-Y también eres el chico que me espiaba cuando entré a la escuela.

-"Rayos, y yo que creía que había pasado inadvertido…"- No sé de qué me hablas.

-También lo que dijo Nagato-san y lo que me dijo Haruhi-san en la cabina del Evangelion.

-¿Evangelion? ¿Cabina? Estás bien Ikari, balbuceas cosas incoherentes…

-Tú eres la llave Kyon-san.

-¿Llave? ¿Llave de qué? espera ¿me llamarás de esa ridícula forma también? "Maldición; al menos agregó el –san…"

-Lamento interrumpirles, pero detecto el nacimiento de un espacio cerrado, y parece ser bastante espacioso.

-¿Un espacio cerrado? Pero a Haruhi la vi muy alegre esta mañana.

-Pues algo debió de haberle pasado puesto que es de gran envergadura. Tendré que dejarlos un momen… esperen.

-¿Qué pasa Koizumi-san?

-La dimensión sellada está creciendo velozmente, el límite de ésta está por llegar aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que nos quedaremos dentro de ese espacio?

-Sí, nos tragará, pero descuiden recuerden que soy el único capaz de entrar a ella, ustedes no se verán afectados.

-Pues mientras sea así a mi no me interesa mucho, ya que matar avatares es tu trabajo no el mío.

-Pues gracias por tu preocupación Kyon-kun.- Me dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que de costumbre.- Ya está aquí.

En el momento que dijo eso sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina, y me pareció ver a Ikari tan tenso como yo en ese instante.

-Oye Koizumi, sentí algo raro recién…

-Yo también.- Comentó Ikari

-Y yo igual. Sentí una sensación anormal. Es… preocupante, iré a averiguar.

-…

-Bien ¿y que esperas?

-No puedo entrar.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté queriendo creer que no había escuchado lo que dijo Koizumi.

-No puedo entrar a esta dimensión sellada Kyon-kun, es justo como la otra vez. Creo que esto está más allá de mi alcance.

-¿Quieres decir que esto será como la vez que Haruhi quiso destruir el mundo?

-¿Haruhi-san quiso hacer eso?

-Sí, anoche para ser preciso.

-Vaya…

-¡Koizumi!

-No lo sé con certeza, esto es muy confuso, es la segunda vez que me enfrento a algo así.

-Rayos, ¿qué le pasa a esa Haruhi?

-Algo me dice que Haruhi-san tiene una razón para todo esto.

-¿Qué?!- Dijimos Koizumi y yo sorprendidos.

-¿De qué se sorprenden?

-"Bueno, el hecho de que hables ya es sorprendente"- De nada compañero.

-Explícate Shinji-kun.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro en realidad pero creo que debe haber una causa para que Suzumiya-san creara esta dimensión sellada. No sé como explicarlo, solo… lo sé.

-¿Solo lo sabes? Eso no es convincente…

-Desde cuando tienes esa corazonada.- Habló Koizumi con extrema seriedad.

-Desde que el espacio cerrado llegó hasta nosotros.

-Lo sabía, tú eres igual a mí.

-Ehem, podrían por favor intentar hacerse la idea de que yo estoy aquí.

-Lo siento Kyon-kun, es que siempre creí que solo nosotros, los esper, teníamos la capacidad de saber información de la nada. Pero ahora mismo hay otro ser que puede lograrlo.

-Y qué con eso ¿se arreglará el asunto si sabemos lo que causó este incidente?

-Puede ser… solo hay alguien de nosotros tres que puede decirnos eso.- Dijo mirando a Ikari.

-Tengo la sensación que lo que sea que haya dentro de ese lugar, es algo que todos debemos ver.

-Pues ya lo ha dicho, intentémoslo de nuevo, esta vez todos juntos. Tómense de las manos.

-"Como odio esto" ¿Bien y ahora qué?

-Pues veamos si la corazonada de Shinji-kun es cierta. Cierren los ojos por un momento.

-"Presiento algo extraño"

-Muy bien, ahora ábranlos.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- Dije más fuerte de lo que quería.

-¡Eso es…!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Bien, creo que esto se hizo más rápido de lo esperado. ¿Cómo están allí en la cabina?

-Apretadas como sardinas.- Contestó Asuka.

-No me gusta darle la razón a Asuka, pero es cierto. Comentó Misato.

-Yo me encuentro bien. Dijo Rei con total normalidad.

-Pues claro, tú está en la mejor posición, mientras que yo estoy en el medio de ustedes dos.

-Así lo decidió la suerte niña así que deja de quejarte.

-Pues que suerte tan mala. Además… ¿qué estás tocando wonder girl?

-Solo me sujeto de ti en caso de que el movimiento sea muy brusco.

-Pero no te sujetes de mis pechos, pervertida.

-(Gota de sudor de Ritsuko) Creo que están bien. Gendou ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Si tenemos suerte, podremos obtener al origen de los ángeles y quizá el de nosotros mismos. No podemos ignorar la situación, y menos perder esta misión. Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

-Bien, si vamos a hacer esto hagámoslo ya. Misato, chicas, afírmense.

-Está bien.

-¡Deja de tocarme las tetas depravada! (eso es un ok)

-Todo bien aquí arriba Doctora Akagi.

-Muy bien, inicien el colisionador. "Espero que todo salga bien"

-Energizando el colisionador…

-Todos los signos van bien Senpai.

-Sí Maya, van bien… "hasta ahora".

-Proceso completado al noventa por ciento, iniciando secuencia de disparo en nueve…

-¡Senpai algo no va bien! Los niveles de energía se están volviendo inestables ¡Se están concentrando en la Unidad uno! Los gráficos fluctúan sin cesar, no puedo obtener una lectura clara.

-"Sabía que esto pasaría" No te preocupes Maya, esto está dentro de los parámetros considerados.

-Pero Senpai, si sigue así no solo los pilotos estarán en peligro, también la instalación completa.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr.

-Se ha perdido la conexión con los pilotos, no sabemos la condición de éstos.

-La Unidad uno se está desmaterializando ¿Qué diablos pasa?!

-Hasta pronto chicas…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estamos vivas?

-Eso creo Asuka

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?- Preguntó Rei.

-Si todo salió bien, deberíamos estar en la dimensión donde se encuentra Shinji.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie.

-Es cierto, creí que haríamos un escándalo al llegar pero por fortuna no hay nadie.

-¿Por fortuna? Si no hay nadie, entonces cual fue el propósito de viajar.

-Cierto. Primeramente salgamos del Eva y veamos la superficie.

Abriendo la escotilla de la cápsula de inserción, las tres chicas bajaron del Eva hasta la superficie de esa dimensión. Ya en el piso pudieron ver con más claridad donde se encontraban.

-Esto es extraño, es como si la ciudad estuviese vacía.

-No hay rastros de vida.- Comentó Rei.

-Ni hablar de Shinji, no veo por ningún lado a ese idiota.

-Tal vez Ritsuko se equivocó en algún número de sus ecuaciones y nos mandó quien sabe donde. Por ahora dividámonos y veamos que hay por ahí.

-Está bien, nos encontraremos aquí en unos cuantos minutos. Además el Eva es fácilmente distinguible.

-Está dicho, separémonos y busquemos… "algo".

Mientras las mujeres se alejaban la una de la otra en búsqueda de Shinji, éste veía incrédulo como su Eva estaba ahí arrodillado en el centro del aislamiento.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?

-¡Eso es… ¿Mi Eva?!

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi Evangelion.

-Sigo donde quedé.- Dije más para mí que para Ikari.

-¿Se supone que estabas ahí cuando fuiste contactado?- Koizumi hizo su aparición como siempre.

-Sí Koizumi-san, estaba atrapado adentro cuando oí la voz de Haruhi-san en mi cabeza.

-Creo que hay algo de lo que me he perdido.- Dije esta vez más para ellos que para mí.

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones Kyon-kun. Y bien Shinji ¿crees que han venido por ti?

-Es lo más probable. Conociendo a Misato-san, no hubiera dejado de molestar a la Doctora Ritsuko hasta dar con mi paradero.

-Pues si es así estamos en un aprieto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque aún no has completado tu misión. Solo hace un momento te diste cuenta de cual era tu tarea en esta dimensión; si te vas no habrá quien la cumpla.

-Cierto, pero quien sea el que me haya venido a buscar arriesgó mucho para llegar aquí, no puedo solamente dejarlo acá varado.

-Nadie dijo eso, solamente quise decir que no debes irte aún. Puedo pedirle otro favor a Nagato-san y a la Agencia para que encubran la aparición del piloto de tu…

-Evangelion.

-Evangelion, exacto. Aunque el hecho de ocultar tan magno aparato no será fácil.

-Tal vez por eso Suzumiya-san creo este espacio cerrado, para que nadie pudiese ver mi Eva.

-¿Aun te llegan esas corazonadas Shinji?

-Sí.

-Ya veo, entonces debe ser así. Por ahora vamos a encontrarnos con quien te haya venido a buscar, al menos para que sepa que no está solo aquí dentro.

-Está bien.

-¿Yo también debo ir? Pregunté después de oír toda su conversación en silencio.

-Pues como dijo Shinji, lo que haya aquí dentro debemos verlo todos juntos. Además si no quieres quedarte solo nos acompañarás, aunque sea a regañadientes.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Koizumi tenía un punto, por lo que de malas ganas acompañé a ambos hacia el robot gigante. Cuando íbamos a mitad vimos una persona a la lejanía. Cuando nos acercamos más pude notar que era una mujer, ¡y vaya que mujer! Era alta, estilizada, cabellos purpuras y llevaba un tipo de cruz en el pecho. Al vernos dejó de caminar y al parecer se puso en guardia. Creo que no tenía contemplado ver a tres chicos pasear por una ciudad desolada, así que era comprensible que desconfiara, pero al ver a Ikari corrió deprisa hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Dijo la hermosura apretando entre sus enormes pechos al desgraciado de Ikari.

-Misato-san, me asfixias…

-Ups, lo siento. Pero debes entenderme, estaba tan preocupada por ti que estoy feliz de volver a verte. La tonta de Asuka dijo que habías muerto, pero yo siempre tuve la corazonada de que estabas en algún lugar, esperando por nosotros.

-Gracias Misato, gracias por creer en mí.

-De nada Shinji. Por cierto ¿quiénes son esos jóvenes detrás de ti?

-No te preocupes, son amigos. Me han explicado muchas cosas acerca de esta dimensión.

-Ya veo, si son amigos de mi Shinji, entonces también son mis amigos.- Nos dijo haciendo una reverencia por lo que respondimos de la misma forma.- Pero si que es extraña esta dimensión paralela, no se ve ningún alma a la vista… ¿como pudieron estar aquí por un mes entero?

-Bueno es que ésta no es exactamente la… momento, ¿un mes? Yo solo he estado aquí un par de días.

-¿Un par de días? A nosotros nos tomó un mes entero seguirte hasta aquí.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita.- Empezó su cháchara Koizumi.- Pero quizá el tiempo entre nuestras dos dimensiones sea relativo. Eso explicaría este suceso.- A este tipo lo único que le falta es hacer un dibujito en una pizarra.

-Parece que conoces bastante de nuestra situación.

-Me limito a barajar teorías. Soy solo un estudiante de instituto después de todo.

-Entiendo. Por ahora Shinji acompáñame al Eva; Asuka y Rei también han venido.

-¿En verdad? Apuesto que tuvieron que obligar a Asuka a que viniera.

-Veo que la conoces bien. Ven, sígueme. Tus amigos pueden venir también.

Después de un rato de caminata llegamos al "Evangelion". Yo me senté en una banca cercana esperando a las otras compañeras de Ikari las cuales no tardaron en llegar. Ambas eran preciosas, pero aún le faltaban varios años para hacerle competencia a la señorita Misato… mierda me estoy volviendo como Taniguchi.

Después de darme una patada psicológica en el trasero por pensar idioteces, me enfoqué en lo que realmente importaba: salir de aquí.

-Oigan…- Dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que el grupo que hablaba animadamente me prestara atención.- No es que quiera arruinarle el reencuentro con Ikari pero ¿no creen que ya es tiempo de salir de espacio cerrado?

-¿Espacio cerrado? ¿De qué estás hablando? Además quien eres tú…- Me habló una chica con acento extranjero y aire de superioridad.

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicarles todo Asuka. Koizumi-san ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí?

-Será un placer. Antes de salir, tómense de las manos y cierren los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres de algún tipo de secta religiosa o algo por el estilo? Habló otra vez la chica pelirroja. Cielos que antipática.

-Si no nos tomamos de las manos no podremos irnos de aquí.- Koizumi seguía estoico, con su sonrisa marca registrada pegada en la cara. Es lo único rescatable de este sujeto.

-Agh que estúpido…

-Ya cállate niña. Si no quieres quedarte en este sombrío lugar para siempre entonces haz lo que dice el muchacho.- Dijo la señorita Misato agarrando una de las manos de la chica. Vaya que carácter que tiene, pudo domar a la pelirroja solo con algunas palabras... ya creo que me estoy enamorando.

-¿Están preparados?

-Hazlo de una buena vez Koizumi.

-Ok, aquí vamos.- Aunque no lo diga a mi también me molesta tener que tomarme de las manos, especialmente si una de mis extremidades es sujetada por Koizumi.- Bien ya pueden abrir los ojos.

-¿Eso fue…- Pude notar la cara de asombro de las chicas, bueno, en realidad solo la de la pelirroja y de la señorita Misato, ya que la otra muchacha tenía un rostro frío y serio. Por alguna razón me recordó a Nagato.

-…todo? ¿En donde rayos nos encontramos ahora?- Preguntó la chica altanera al ver todos los edificios y gente por montón.

-Esta es la verdadera dimensión paralela a la cual llegué.- Comenzó a explicarse Ikari.- El otro espacio era una creación para que la demás gente no viera el Eva.

-¿Creación? ¿Creación de quién?

Los tres nos miramos, preguntándonos si era prudente decirles lo de Haruhi.

-¿Eso fue obra de la chica con la cual hablaste en la cabina del Evangelion?- Dimos un respingo cuando escuchamos eso.

-Misato-san ¿cómo sabes eso?

-La conversación que tuviste con ella quedó registrada, la oímos. Bueno, de las tres solo yo la oí.

-¿Mi pad… el Comandante sabe de ella?

-Sí Shinji. Él y la Dra. Ritsuko ya conocen su existencia

-"Mierda. Justo lo que no quería que sucediera".

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto nervioso.

-No es nada Misato-san.

-Bien.- Dije sonando agotado.- Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa, se me está haciendo tarde.

-Es cierto, ya está oscureciendo.

-¿Y nosotras a dónde vamos? No pensamos en eso cuando viajamos hasta acá.

-Tienes razón Asuka. Creo que no tenemos más opción que resguardarnos en algún lugar de ésta ciudad…

-¡¿Quieres decir que dormiremos en la calle?!

-Pues… sí.

-¡¿Qué?! No lo acepto. Una chica decente como yo no puede dormir a la intemperie.

-Entonces que propones… ¿quedarnos en un hotel cinco estrellas sin pagar?

-¡Eso sería mejor que pasar la noche en el exterior!

-Emm Asuka…

-¡Qué quieres tercero!

-Si quieren pueden quedarse en la residencia donde me estoy alojando.

-¡Tienes alojamiento!?

-Sí, Koizumi-san tiene muchos contactos. Él me consiguió un departamento bastante amplio. Pueden estar todo el tiempo que quieran.

La pelirroja miró de pies a cabeza a Koizumi.

-Aparentas ser un estudiante de instituto, pero escondes varios trucos…

-Emm ¿gracias?

-No fue un cumplido.

-Aunque Asuka no quiera admitirlo, está agradecida. Gracias Shinji, y gracias…

-Itsuki Koizumi señorita.

-Itsuki-kun. Si no fuera por tus contactos o por la generosidad de mi Shinji, estaríamos desamparadas.- Las mujeres hicieron le una reverencia a Ikari y a Koizumi, con la pelirroja de malas ganas. Ya veo que el lame botas de Haruhi ganó unos puntos con la señorita Misato… maldito seas.

-Ikari-kun, antes has dicho que podíamos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos. ¿Es qué no piensas en regresar aún a nuestra dimensión?- La chica de cabellos celestes sacó el habla. Rayos, mientras más le miro más se parece a Nagato.

-Es cierto, no se los he dicho. No puedo irme todavía.

-¡Qué?!

-Tengo un deber aquí y no puedo irme sin terminar esa tarea.

-¿Un deber? ¿Cuál?

Ikari me dio una rápida mirada y luego le respondió a su amiga.

-No puedo decírselos.

-¿Por qué no nos lo puedes decir baka? ¿Acaso es secreto de Estado o algo?

-Asuka, solo… confíen en mí ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Shinji, así lo haremos.

-¿Misato?! ¿Lo dejarás hacer lo que quiera? Tenemos una misión recuerdas…

-Lo sé Asuka, pero Shinji no viajó aquí por su voluntad. Seguro que lo que tenga que hacer es importante.

-Ok, como digas jefa ¿y qué haremos con respecto a la otra misi…?

-Nada.

-¿Ah?

-La señorita Misato se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y le dijo algo que ninguno de nosotros pudo escuchar. Supongo que esa era la intención ¿no?

-Entiendo Misato, mantendré mi boca cerrada.

Los tres hombres presentes arqueamos una ceja, aunque no le dimos importancia al comentario. Era la pelirroja después de todo.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Caminando cada uno a su propio destino, nos despedimos. Obviamente no sería la última vez que nos viéramos, pero jamás imaginé que lo que tenían planeado Ikari y sus compañeras nos afectaría tanto. Si hubiese tenido el sentido de la precognición estaría realmente preocupado. Bueno supongo que las cosas deben salir como deben salir. Aún así me hubiera gustado estar más preparado; pero adivinen, había una persona que lo debía estar más… y esa no era otra que Suzumiya Haruhi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sé lo que deben estar pensando: este tipo no debería dedicarse a escribir fanfics, se demora una eternidad en actualizar y además siempre deja los capítulos abiertos.

Pues bueno compañeros escritores y lectores, he estado últimamente fuera de las andanzas porque he tenido una falta de imaginación horrible, de esas que te dejan en un estado "vegetal" por un buen tiempo. Cada vez que quería escribir, mi mente se bloqueaba y unos rusos empezaban a bailar dentro de mi cabeza… es extraño.

Volviendo al fic, me gusta dejarlos con la duda, ya que así esperarán con más ansias el siguiente cap. Pero no se preocupen, en los siguientes episodios revelaré cual es esa misteriosa misión que tiene Shinji, aunque ya he dado varias pistas. El Señor Holmes ya lo hubiese descubierto jeje.

Por otro lado he actualizado todos mis fanfics, (y me he tomado mi tiempo) así que si quieren pueden pasarse a mi perfil y ver si hay otra historia que les llame la atención. La mayoría son de Evangelion y Hellsing; si has visto las series pues ¿qué esperas para seguir leyendo? ¡Es la maratón Le Cuack!

No olviden comentar, eso me motiva muchísimo así que si lo hacen me harían un gran favor. Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
